One Hero, One Warrior
by alexhacker39
Summary: Ava, a hunter that lived in Ordon Village with her grandmother. They been living there for over a year, and everything is going fine. Until something on one day goes wrong as the Twilight starts to come to Hyrule. (WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS ON THE GAME!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, you're probably wondering why I haven't been working on my other stories. One, I been busy with school exams. Two, I kinda ran out of ideas at some parts. But I made this story to make up all the stories I didn't do. Also thanks for the reviews and favorites!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Beginning**

I been living in Ordon Village for a year now, and everything is great. I'm not that much of a talker, but I still have some great friends. I lived with my grandmother back in Kakariko Village. I used to be a hunter there and get all the food for the village, and now I do it here. Most of the time I travel to the Hyrule Fields and hunt there, but since Bo was nice enough to give me a horse, which had white fur, made it easier to bring back what I hunted.

I already hunted and now on my way back to the village. I climb onto Snow's back and cross through Faron Woods. I then noticed Rusl and Link relax next to the lake. I stop Snow and place down the reeds. Taking some time to yourself?" I asked as looked at them. They turn around and noticed me. "Funny, you usually take breaks here too." Rusl commented. I roll my eyes. I looked at the sun that was just about to set. "It's getting late, you should head back to the village soon." I pick up the reeds and kicked Snow's side. Snow trots away.

Once I reached the village, I head to the shop and sell the meat. I got, 30 rupees. Eh, fair enough. I reach my house and attach Snow to a fence. I moved hay over to her as she ate. "That's a good girl." I rub her neck as she ate. I then head back inside and noticed my grandmother drinking tea. "Ava, do you really have to go hunting everyday?" She asked. I sit down in a chair across from her. "Well not everyday, tomorrow I'm not. I'm going exploring something. I don't know." After our long chat, I head to bed.

The Next Day:

I woke up early in the morning. I grab a brush and started to brush Snow. I noticed Link riding Epona. Looks like he is going to herd the goats again. "Hey Link, you want a little help." He already beat me the other day, I'll beat him some time, or maybe today. "Sure, you want to try to do the contest again?" I nodded as I mounted Snow. "How many goat did you get in last time?" He asked. "23." I said as I walk beside him. "24. Close, yet you still can't beat me." I roll my eyes. He smirks. "Let's see if you can beat me today." "Oh I will." He chuckles. "You lost to me a lot Ava, you sure your going to beat me?" He said. "I bet you 5 rupees that I'm going to win." He dared. "I bet 10 rupees if I win." It's fun to mess with him. "Your on."

* * *

_**Well? How was that? Ava my Oc lives in Ordon with Link. This is just the beginning though. Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Goats & Gifts**

Once we reach the ranch, Fado was already there waiting for them. "Hey you two, sorry to get you over here in such a hurry." He said. "No, it's fine." I replied. "Oh, if you say so. These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to what it say." Fado said as he looked at the herd of goats. "We can do it, besides I have to beat Link for once." I said as she smirked. Link sighed and then chuckled. "Let's just see if you can beat me." He said. "Much obliged there. Go on an herd all of these little scamps into the barn for me." Then we were both off. I quickly got a large herd of them, 12 I think, and got them into the barn. Link already had 14 in. Dang is he fast. I'm going to have to take a bigger herd than what I am taking right now. I take the herd I had and made a quick u turn. I quickly get another herd of them and this time I had 18. Don't ask how he keeps these many goats. It's just crazy. Link already had 26 goats. If I just get these last ones in, I will win. I take a quick path around Link and mange to get the goats inside.

Yes! I beat him! He had 26, I got 29! In your face Link! "Well, I guess I owe you 10 rupees." He hands it to me. "Thank you and finally I beat you!" It took me that long just to freaking beat him. I mentally slap myself. We soon head back to the village and relaxed for the rest of the day.

The Next Day:

I noticed Link leave the shop holding something. "What you got there Link?" I asked. "Oh a Slingshot." Slingshot? I never thought he would by that. "How come you bought it?" I asked as we made it to his house. I get off Snow and place her next to Epona. "The others didn't have a enough money to buy it, so I bought it for them." He said. "Aw, that's so sweet." Really, it was. He blushes a bit and rubs the back of his head. "Hey Link." Link turns around and noticed Rusl walking towards them. "I just delivered something to your room." He said. "Okay, I'll go get it." Link climbs his ladder and enters his house. "Did you hear?" Rusl asked. "Hear what?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I thought you wouldn't have already know, Link is leaving on a journey tomorrow." A journey? "Where to?" I asked. "To Hyrule Castle, to deliver something to Princess Zelda." Zelda? Link is getting a chance to meet Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Lucky boy. "This is what I was thinking." He says. "Maybe you can go with him." "You want me to go with him?" He nodded. "How come?" I asked. "You know Hyrule Fields better, and Link hasn't been to Hyrule before, so I thought you could help him." He said.

"I guess. But I didn't even know. I'm not even prepared." I say. "Well, it's just a two day trip, you really don't have to bring much. I thought you would be used to it since you go hunting all the time." That is true. "I don't know, I'll think about it okay." I said. "Okay, take your time. I'm just going to need an answer by tomorrow morning." I nod.

Link then comes back as Rusl leaves. "You going to show them what you got?" I asked. "Yeah, guess Rusl made me a sword." He holds it out. It's wooden. I felt a giggle escape my lips. "What's so funny?" He asked with a curious look on his face. "It's just, it's wooden!" I fall on the floor, laughing my butt off. Link rolls his eyes. "Hey, I barely even use a sword." Link said as she placed it back on his back. "But my sword is made of stone! Even my bow is better than that!" Link sighed. I calm myself down and got up. "Your one crazy girl." "Yeah, I know." Wow, I'm not that shy as I used to be anymore. Eh, people change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Captured**

Link then shows the kids the slingshot and then they want to see how good he was with it. They keep begging and begging, Link had no choice but to show them. "Link, let me show you how it's done." I grab my bow from my side and grab and arrow from the quiver. I place the arrow on the bow as I pulls the string back and releases the arrow as it went through the target. "WHOA!" They were impressed. Link rolled his eyes. "Let's see what you got." I pat Link on the back. He grabs a seed and pulls the slingshot back. He aims for a target, and let's go as it hits. "Wow you hit it!" They said amazed. Link rubs the back of his head. "Hey Link, is that a sword you got?" Talo asked. I slap my hand to my forehead. Yep this is going to be a long day.

10 Minutes Later:

"So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up.." I then heard something behind me. We all heard it. I turned around and noticed a monkey with a flower on it's fur. It then ran off. "C'MERE YOU!" Then the kids chased the monkey. I sighed. "Link, we have to stop them, they might get hurt." I said as I mounted Snow. Link nodded. "Let's go." Link climbs on Epona's back and we ride off. Once we reached the spring, I noticed Beth. She explains that the two ran off and chased the monkey. "Head back to the village, we'll bring them back." Link told her. She nodded and we ride off again. We noticed the, well I like to call him demon baby standing there. "They went that way.." He said. Link tells him the same thing and we cross the bridge. "Where do you think they went?" I asked Link. Link shrugged. "I have no clue. Talo always chasing something and never gives up." He said.

We reached Faron Woods, and we had to jump over a fence. We reached the path to get further into Faron Woods, but the gate was locked. "They must have got in here, but why is the gate locked?" I mumbled. "Let me ask Coro what the hay is going on." I get off Snow and walked over to where Coro lived. Like always, he's doing his lantern business. "Hey Coro, did you see a child come here?" I asked.

"Hello Ava, and no I haven't. What's up?" He asked. "Talo chased a monkey and now we can't find him. Can you lend us the key to get into the cave so we can find him." I say. "Uh, sure. But your going to need a lantern." He gives me a key and a filled lantern. "Thanks." I walked back to where Link was. "You got it?" Link asked. I nod. I unlock the lock and open the gate. Once we take a step inside, a large plant comes out of the ground with a large mouth. I take out my sword, and slash it down. "Let's go." Once we entered the cave, we noticed something on the ground. Link picks it up. "It's Talo's. He did go through here." Link said as he looked at me.

"Let's hurry, he might be in danger." I turn on my lantern as we walk through. I then hear something, Link heard it too. He takes out his sword. I was carrying the lantern and he had to take carry of the enemies that were in here for me. The sound got closer and closer. Link slices and it hits something as it disappeared into black smoke. "Nice hit." He smiles. We continued to make our way through the cave as we exit it. I turn off the lantern as we reached the other side of Faron Woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Problems**

I noticed something was different. This place is usually quiet. I then noticed a bunch Bokoblins were in this area too. "What the hay is going on here?" I mumbled. But Link heard me. "What is it?" He asked. "It's just that this place is always quiet. There were never that many Bokoblins before. There was mostly only like 6 here, and now there freaking 15." I said. Link shrugged. "Let's just get Talo." I nod as we cross Faron Woods. Once we reached the next gate, it was locked too. The same key won't work twice. "Looks like we are going to have to find it." Link said. "No duh." I mumble. "Oh, wait. Coro put it somewhere now that I remember." Let me think. "It's in that cave over there." I said as I pointed at the entrance. "I'll go get it." Link offered as he walked off. I was going to say something but he was already gone.

5 Minutes Later:

Link finally comes back and unlocks the gate. We cross another short cave and come out the other side. I noticed two Bokoblins. Link and I took our swords out at the same time. I took one down while he took the other. I slash at the creature as it falls on the floor and disappeared into black smoke. We headed to the north of Faron Woods. I stopped as I heard the shrieks of a monkey. "It must be that monkey." Link said. "Not only that I hear screams too." I say. "We better hurry." Once we reached the top of the hill, we noticed Talo in a wooden cage with the monkey. Two Bokoblins were were guarding it. "Link! Ava!" Talo called for us. That made the Bokoblins noticed us, and charge. This time Link takes down the boht of them out, while I try to get Talo and the monkey out of the cage. "Talo, keep your head down." I told him. Talo listened and lowered his head, including the monkey. I use my sword and take out the cage as the supports gave out and the wooden bars were broken. I manged to get them out. I sighed in relief.

10 Minutes Later:

We exit the cave as the sun started to set. "Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten." Talo said. "Well it's a good thing we found you before something worse have happened." I said. Link nodded and agreed with me. "That monkey tried to protect me, but we both got captured together. Um, you guys..." Talo voice trails off. "What is it?" Link asked. "You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?" Talo asked. Me and Link both shrugged. "He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest 'cause he says it dangerous.." No freaking kidding it's dangerous! You almost got hurt! Maybe even killed! Talo then started to run back to the village, leaving me and Link alone.

"Link! Ava!" We both turn as we noticed Rusl coming to us from the path to Hyrule Fields. "My son told me that Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard..." Can't keep that promise now, sorry Talo. "But it looks like you both have brought him home already, good job." He praised. "Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..." "That's what I was thinking too. It seems like more enemies showed up than usual and there were a lot." I say.

Rusl nodded. "Anyway, Link. Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule." Rusl said to Link. Rusl looks at me. "Ava, have you decided yet?" He asked. "Ah yes." I looked down at the ground. "What will it be?" I looked at him. "I'll go." "Go where?" Link asked me and Rusl. "Ava will be be joining you on this journey. She knows Hyrule pretty well so I asked her if she wanted to come along." Rusl said. "Is it fine with you Link?" Rusl asked. "Yeah, it's okay." He said. "Well, Good Luck to you both, and return safely." Rusl said.

The Next Day:

This time I didn't herd the goats with Link today, so I decided to clean Snow up. Once I finished brushing her, I noticed Bo, Ilia, and Link talking. I walked over to them. Ilia then started to pet Epona. "The gift is all ready." Bo said. "The gift to the royal family is a sword right?" I asked. I remember Rusl telling me the other day he was making a sword. "Yeah, you both ready to get out?" Bo asked. Me and Link nodded. "What is this?" We all look at Ilia as she was looking at Epona's leg. "She's hurt isn't she?" She asked Link. Link then started to get scolded by Ilia. Bo tried to back Link up, but Ilia started to do it to him too.

I stayed out of it. I don't want to get in that fight they are having. "It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now." Ilia grabs the reeds and pulls Epona along as both Link and Bo had their mouth dropped. "W-Wait! Ilia!" Bo called his daughter. But she didn't listen and keep going. "Should I go talk to her? She never really yells at me." I offered. "Um, please, because it's hard to please her sometimes." Link said as he rubbed the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Attacked**

I reach the entrance to the spring. I get off Snow. Ilia locked the gate, smart girl. I noticed Colin run over to where I was. "Ilia, please can you let us in there!" Colin asked. Ilia knows us, and that we wouldn't betray her. I grab the reeds and bring Snow over to the gate. She lets us in, and locks the gate. I bring Snow over to where Epona was. I walked over to Epona and I pet her mane.

"Ilia, can I tell you something." She walks over to me and cleans Epona off. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, it's about what happened back in the village." I say. "Link sent you here didn't he?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, I sent myself. I just want to ask why do you yell at Link, when it was just an accident?" I asked. Ilia sighed.

"I'm just worried. I like Epona a lot, and I don't want to see her hurt." She said. "That reminds me of how I first got Snow from your father." Ilia looks at me. "I mean, when you first get something you don't want to hurt or lose. You always need to know that other people get hurt too. That also means you have to keep that person happy, and other people happy too. When you yelled at Link, it didn't help at all, including when you yelled at your father." I said.

Ilia sighed once more. "You're right Ava. I should apologize to them." She said. "But, one more thing. Why did you yelled at Link?" I asked. "He hurt Epona, of course I'm going to yell. But I didn't know what happened yesterday." Me and Colin then explain what happened. "I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture... But, you guys..." Ilia voice trails off and she looks to the left. I follow her gaze and noticed that Link got here.

"Don't worry about your horse, Link." She said. "Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But Link... Can you at least promise me this?" Ilia asked him. "Sure anything. What is it?" Link asked. "No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please." She said. "Just both you and Ava come home safely." Link smiles and nods.

Then out of no where. I hear something running, something very big. I turned around and noticed a Bublins as they rode Bulbos. As one of them fire away with there bow and arrow. I turn and noticed that those arrows hit Ilia and Colin. "Ilia! Colin!" Link shouted. Link went to rush for them, but was hit on the back of the head. "Link!"I was about to rush over to him when I also was hit in the back of the head. I tried to keep myself awake, I didn't want to loss consciousness. My body was limp, and my vision was blurry.

I heard another Bublos come in here. I think I saw Ilia and Colin being dragged. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't let me. I then hear a loud horn, loud enough to almost blow my ears out. It echoed all around the spring. The sound disappeared as it soon got quiet, really quiet.

I get up as my vision clears up. Epona and Snow were gone, including Colin and Ilia. I rush over to Link who was still laying on the ground. He was still passed out. "Link! Wake up!" I said as I shake him. He then wakes up. "What- What happened?" He asked. "They took Ilia and Colin, I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry Link." I said sadly. Link got up and started to run for the bridge. I got up and tried to catch up with him. He crossed the bridge and stopped.

"Lin-k What's wrong?" I said as I take a deep breath. He didn't reply but I follow his glaze, to a large wall. "What the- What is that?" I asked him. He didn't reply at all, but I know he doesn't know either, I think.

The wall then rippled like a lake and a black hand grabbed Link and pulled him in. "Link!" Then another hand flew out and was coming at me. I tried to back up and dodge it, but I couldn't get away that fast as it grabs me, and pulls me in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Transformations**

Faron Woods looked the same, except fro the sky which went dark and everything was different. Both Link and I were being struggled by a large black creature. I then noticed something glowing on Link's right hand, the Triforce. The creatures sends us both flying as it throws us to the ground, and shrieks. My body hits the floor, and I couldn't get up. Something didn't feel right. I tried to use my arms and legs to stand, but they weren't moving or working at all! What is happening to me? I looked over and noticed Link as he started to scream.

I tried to reach him, but I couldn't do anything. I look back at Link, and all I saw as a grey wolf. Was that Link? I then attempted to crawl over to the wolf, but no luck still. I felt my bones grow, and pop. Something was happening to me. Pain shot through my whole body as I scream. I felt something change my body, but I couldn't see anything. I struggle to keep consciousness, but I was already out of it.

...

"Ava." Who was saying that? "Ava, wake up." I groan, but it sounded like a growl. Why did it sound like a growl? "Ava come on, we have to get out of here." I opened my eyes slowly as they were blurry. Then it cleared up as I saw that same wolf looking at me. It talked to me didn't it? "Link?" I asked. "Yeah, it's me." He said. "Y-You're a wolf?" He nodded. "So are you." Huh? What? I'm a wolf too? I get up but I was only able to stand on my hands and legs. I looked at myself as I saw white fur. It wasn't a bright white, just like a, dark white, I guess. When I attempted to walk, I heard something drag behind my feet. I look down at my left leg as I saw a chain attached to it. We were trapped in a cage, just perfect. "Great... now where are we?" I asked Link. "Beats me, I have no clue." He said.

Link then tried to use his teeth and break the chain. "Link that's not going to work." I said. Wolves do have strong teeth, but they can't break a chain, well I think. Then there was a chuckle. "Did you hear that?" I asked Link. He nodded as he stopped trying to break the chain. I turned around and noticed an imp standing there. She was female. She had a weird looking helmet that was much bigger than her head. One part covered her one eye, as the rest was a bit broken. The imp grinned as it jumped above us and landed next to the bars of the cell. "I found you!" She exclaimed. Link growled and wanted to know who the hay this imp was.

"Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" She said as she crossed her arms. "Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you both... if you were nice." Link then gave up, and calmed down. "That's much better. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" Link was tried to bite her, but she already jumped back laughing. "You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" I was going to bite her in a minute. Then a ball appeared in her hands as I hear multiple sounds of cracking sounds. She broke our chains! It was a shocked to both me and Link at first.

"You looked kind of surprised!" She giggled. She floated backwards, and went through the bars as she disappeared into little tiny marble like things, and changed back as she was outside the cell we were in. "So, I bet you're wondering, where are we exactly are we? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" Another giggle came out of her as she yawned. I swear this girl is already getting to be a headache.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sewers**

"Let's just try to get out of this Link. We going to need the help." I said as I started to look for a way out. "Over here." Link said as he charged at a box. "Link what are you doing?" He didn't reply but he went through the box as it was destroyed. Behind the box were broken bars and it was broken up a bit. I walked over to him. "Smart. Good work." He grinned. "Let's go." He crawls through the bars and also tries to make the hole bigger a bit. "You're turn." He said as he shook himself clean.

I then slip through the bars as I noticed the imp riding on Link's back. Link tried to get her off by spinning in circles a bunch of times. "Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" Link then gave up. I sighed. "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She grabs his ear so that he would have to listen what she had to say. "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" I wish I could slap her. Oh would it be funny. 'So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" She pats Link's side like horse to get him going.

Link sighed. "Alright, now let's just get out of here." I said as I walked over to them. I noticed something dangling from inside of a different cell. I walked inside and looked at it. There was also a gate. "What did you find?" The imp asked. "Like a gate, and this thing might open it." I said. Link walked in here and noticed it. "I'll get it." He jumps up and uses his teeth as he grabbed it. He uses all of his weight and pulls it down with him. The gate opened and he let's go.

We walked down the small path and once we came to the end of this path, it lead to the sewers. "Ew, just great." I complained. "We have no choice Ava but to go through it." Link said as he continued to walk without me. I caught up to him and the imp. "What is that?" Link asked as he stopped. I noticed it too. It was a blue flame. "Oh, why don't you use your senses then, you are a wolf." The imp said. I started to sniff the air, including Link. Then we noticed something, it was a person! "What are these black things... Where are they coming from.. And how do we get out of here?!" The person said. We stopped. "That was a Hyrule Guard." I said.

"Why is there a Hyrule Guard? What happened here?" Link asked the imp. She didn't reply but told us to keep going. I have a bad feeling about this. I then noticed something swimming in the water. It was like the same creature that captured us, but it was much smaller and different.

I stop and looked at it. Link noticed that I stopped and turns around. "Get away from that!" The imp yelled. I jumped back as it lunged at me. Link then jumped in front of me as he bit the creature and shook it like a toy. He throws it as it disappeared into black smoke. "You okay?" He asked. I nod. "What was that thing?" I asked the imp. She shrugged but was also grinning. She wants us to figure half of this on our own, I really do want to slap her.

After a few minutes, we finally reach somewhere. I noticed another spirt. Me and Link both listen as they explain that they also been attacked. We then reached a staircase. It was broken up a bit and lots of ropes attached to different sides. We started to climb up it, until the stairs were broken. "We are going to have to jump it." Link tries but the floor broke and he falls into the water with the imp. I giggle. "Ugh... What are you doing?!" The imp complained. Link came back over to where I was. I guess I have to do everything for you..." She yawned. She then appeared on the other side. "Link, just do a lunged attack or something."I said. He nodded and jumps at her. Then he did it again and again. "Hey! You're forgetting someone!" I shouted to them. The imp sighed. She does it for me this time and I made it. "It's going to be a long day." I mumbled.

We had to do that more that once, and cross the ropes. I had good balance, so I made it over there with no problem. Link stumbled a few times but made it over. We only had to deal with one of those black creatures again, but Link took care of it. We reached the top. There was a door, but it was close shut. I then noticed another door above us. "Up there." I said. They look up. "Good work." The imp said. Again, the imp had to help us both reach the top. We go past the door as we finally got outside.

It was raining. Great, time to get wet, because it's going to be a long day. "So, You know where we are yet?" The imp asked. I got a good look at this place. "This is Hyrule Castle." I said. "Indeed! You finally guess it right!" She exclaimed. "And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" "Twilight? What are you talking about?" I asked. "The sky, it's all pink and, well nevermind." She leans on Link's back. I grin. "Anyway look, there's someone I want to introduce you both to... but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it." She said as she pointed at the tower not that far away. Both me and Link nod as we jump down and started for the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Princess Zelda**

We made our way up the stairs, and Link pushes the door open. We finally made it to the tower, and only took a few hits from the flying birds. Once we entered the room, a figure stood there.

Link then started to growl as the imp giggled. I stayed back. Link could handle this if this person was bad. But the figure turned to them, I heard a quiet gasp. It was a woman's voice.

Link stops as the imp rolls her eyes. We walked over to the cloaked woman. "...Midna?!" The women exclaimed. That's her name? At least we know her name now. "Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me..." Midna replied.

"So, these are the ones for whom you were searching..." The woman looked down at us. "There not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do." Midna said with a nod.

The woman kneels down at us, and noticed the broken chain on our leg. "...You were imprisoned?" Me and Link both nod. "I am sorry." Sorry? Sorry for what?

"Poor things, they have no idea where we are, or what's happened... So, don't you think you should explain what you've manged to do? You owe them that much... Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" Midna said as she giggled.

Twilight Princess? I'm so confused. "Listen carefully..." The woman said. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules Twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who sun the light."

...

She explained the story to us, and the spirits that we have been seeing. "Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..." She turns to us.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." Whoa whoa whoa, what?! She pulls down her hood and shows her face. Oh my god. "I am Zelda." She said.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna says. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" "I don't like it." I said. Midna looks at me then back at Zelda.

"Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." What? They been looking for Midna, the ones that attacked me and Link?

"Why is this?" Midna flew in the air and turned her back to us. "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" Midna said as she shrugged. Zelda looks down at me and Link. "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." She said.

Midna landed on Link's back. "You must leave here, quickly." She told us. Link and Midna already left, but I looked back at the princess. "Do not worry about me, I'll be fine. You must leave before the guard comes." I nod and left.

Once I caught up with them, I noticed they stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That's what's wrong." Midna said. We hear a door open. "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt! Where to?" She asked us.

"Up there!" I said as I looked up at the window we came in through. Midna then had to use the target thing (Don't know what to call it) to get us up there. Once we got through the window, Midna already flew out and left us. We caught up with her as she turned to us.

"Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight... But... are you really sure you should go back?" She says.

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" She smirks. What is she trying to tell us? Then she changed into Colin, then Ilia, as both of them screamed. This made me and Link gasp. How could we forget them? We are such terrible friends!

"Well, I let you know that I will help, but... Well, you'd both have to be my servant.. and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" She stated. "Servant my ass." I mumbled quiet. They didn't hear me, good.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought." She giggled as me and Link disappeared into black pixels of twilight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Sword and Shield**

We appeared at the spring near Ordon Village. "Oh that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..." Link looked back at Midna, but she wasn't there. Where did she go? Then me and Link started to search for her. I sighed.

"Though you have many left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed backto your former self... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" She hiding something, I just know it. Then she giggles. "See you later!" She left us? That little- no we have to check the village, we have no time.

"Let's go Link, we have to check on the village." I said. Once we left the spring, we heard a voice. "So, um, what next?" Then Midna appeared out of Link's shadow. Did you think I'd disappeared?" That's what I thought.

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you two... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight..." "Wait, how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I saw you two change into a wolf." That bit- No, can't let my anger take control. I sighed. "Anyway, But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the Twilight... like me!" She stated. "So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on our actions... because you never can trust words, you know." To me is sounds like your calling us both a slave.

"Right now, I want a sword and shield, that'll suit me." Yep, we are a slave. "Alright move along now." Then she went back into Link's shadow. "Let's just go do it Ava, the sooner we get it done, we are going to go find Colin and Ilia." I nod. "Okay Link." Then the sun started to set.

Once we reached to where Link's house was, we noticed those things that took Colin and Ilia. Link took care of one of them, while I took the other. I bite down on it's arm and pulled it to the ground. Why do I feel like a wild animal that just on a hunt for food? Once I defeated it, it disappeared like the others. Link already got rid of the other one. We started to make our way to the village. "Wait!" We stopped and turned around.

We noticed a squirrel next to the ladder, near Link's front door. "You, you talked?" "We are wolves Ava, we can understand other animals too." Link said. "I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful! They came, and made both the forest and village a mess... They kidnapped the children of the village." What! So that means they took the others too!

"But you're different... You're not a bad thing, are you?" I shook my head. "We lived in this village, and we both were changed to a wolf." Link said. "Well, if you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in this town, they could be come of use." Then the squirrel ran off.

"They took the others, I don't like what is going to happen." I said. We walked into town and started to take a look. There was barely anyone outside. "Should we split up and get the sword and shield?" I suggested. "Makes the trip faster. Okay, I'll get the sword, and you get the shield." I nod and he runs off. The only person I know has a shield is Malo's father, he has one. I run over to their house. "Oh! About that shield..." I heard a voice.

"Hey! Not so loud..." Another voice said. I need to hear this, they might know where the sword is if Link can't find it. I crawled into the bushes so I could hear what they were saying. "So, that shield is still in your house, right?" Bo asked. "Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft."

"Good, go grab it, quickly as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids, I'll take over for him." Bo said. "But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he still got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!" Malo's father stated. "I'll be fine. The sword we were going to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

Yes now I know where it is so I can tell Link. "Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here.." I'm going to need that so, I step out of the bush. "A wolf! No good! Run!" Then they run. I sighed. How am I going to get inside the house to get the shield?

"Need some help?" I turned around and noticed Midna flew over to me. "I thought you were with Link." I said. "He's got it all under control. I saw what happened here. Look there's an open window right there." She said. I looked up. Yes, there was an opened window. "Can you get me up there?" I asked. "Yeah, just we are going to need more things for you to jump on though."

...

After that, I finally made it inside. Midna already went back to Link, so I had to do the rest on my own. I jumped inside and noticed the shield on the wall. I used my head and run into the wall, to knock it down. I picked it up with my mouth and climbed out the window.

I jumped out, and landed in the water. Great, now I'm a wet dog. I climb out of the water, and shook myself. I'm a little bit wet now, but I will dry off soon enough. "Ava." I looked up and noticed Link walked over to me, carrying the sword on his back. "You got it." I nod and place the shield on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 Twilight**_

"Wait." We stopped before we passed the spring. I swear I heard someone's voice."Come... to my spring..." That is a voice. Me and Link careful walked inside, and stood in the water. "You have... been transformed... by the power... of the shadow..." Before we could do anything else, these strange rocks, block our way out, creating a barrier. "Beware... A shadow being... It approaches..." The voice warns us. Shadow being? What was it talking about? Then something came falling out of the sky, and landed right in front of us. It was one of those creatured that captured us!

Link growled at the creature, and so did I. Link then lunged at the creature, biting, and clawing at the black creature. I just stood there, watching the whole thing. Link then was thrown off the creature, and landed in the water. I can't just stand here and watch this happen! I then do the same as Link, and grab the creature with my teeth. I did my best at getting damage on the creature, but I was thrown off as well, but I landed on my hands and feet.

I then noticed the creature fall in front of me, and turned into black pixels, and fly up into the air, as a portal appeared in the sky, making the red, turn to a greenish color. Link got up and walked over to me. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, you?" He nods. "Just fine." He answers. We walked to the middle of the spring, everything went dark, and the rocks that stuck out of the spring glowed into golden patterns, as the water also glows gold. The water trickles as a glowing orb comes out of the water. It was then forming into an animal. It was like the goats back at the village.

"O brave youth..." This one talks? But- wait this is one of the... "I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona." Knew it... I should have known. "The black beast you two have slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts." She said.

"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king whole rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered." This reminds me of a dream I had last week. But this seems all so familiar from somewhere.

"The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived." Ordona said. "There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land... You. You boy have still not discovered your true power, including your friend." What? This is all so confusing, I don't get it that much. Link and I are to save this land from Twilight? "Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... If you were able to return to Faron Woods, where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." So we can go back to normal if we help the light spirits get back there lost light. Well, at least I could understand that, but how are we going to get the light back to them?

The light spirit disappears, and the spring was back to normal. Me and Link didn't say a word after that. We then started to walk our way to the wall of twilight, where we were capture and changed into a wolf. Midna then pops out of Link's shadow. She explains to us what would happen if we were to go back inside, and that we couldn't come back here for some time. But Link and I already agreed to go. Midna did the same thing like the shadow creature that took us, but with her hair hand.

Once we got there, Midna was wearing the shield on her face, and welding the sword. I couldn't help it but laugh. "So these are the weapons you use in your world?" Midna remarked. She then tested out the sword, and nearly cut of Link's head. I continued to laugh as Link growled.

"You really think this ting can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna dropped the shield on Link's head, and the sword was sticking out of the ground. "...Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" Then they disappeared once Midna snapped her fingers. "Do you trust us now Midna?" I asked as I stopped laughing after all of that.

"All right, all right, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough for help." She said as she crossed her arms. She leaned closely to Link's ear for him to hear what she had to say. "In exchange for my help, though. I need you to gather some things for me." She said, as a grin appeared on her face. "Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me..." She insisted.

"If something attacks us and you planned it, I'm going to slap you, if I can." I said as I growled at her a bit. "Better get going, don't you think?" She said as she started to look at her fingers. "Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light! Come on, snap to it!" I sighed as me and Link started to look for light spirit that lost it's light.

* * *

**Finally, after about, what, a month or so I finally updated. Sorry if it took so long, I been lazy to update this story lately. Anyway, leave a review and favorite!**

...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 Saving the Light Spirit**_

"Still surprise about this Link?" I asked. Link looked over at me and said,

"Yeah, I'm still wondering what happened to Ilia and Colin." I looked down at the ground. I understand what it's like to lose someone important Link, I do. Before I could say anything else to him, those stone pillars were back and blocked our way out. We looked up in the air, and noticed the red portal again, and this time it dropped about three of those creatures.

"Aww... We're penned in again!" Midna complained. I roll my eyes.

"Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with?" A crazy imp that is using two wolfs for help. I laugh mentally in my head.

"No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once!" Wait, wait, wait. What did you say? All at once... WE CAN'T DO THAT!

"So... You can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good luck." Before I could tell her what I was going to say, she flew off, and hidden in a corner. God dammit Midna! How the hell are we going to take them all down at once!? Link already lunged at one of them, leaving me with the other two. I got no choice but to do the same. I did the same thing like before, I knocked out the creature. Link took down the one he had and there was only one left. But before we could get it, it screams as loud as it could, hurting our ears.

Once it stopped, the ones we took down got right back up! What the hell!? MIDNA! NEED HELP PLEASE! I then felt someone land on my back, and just sat there.

"What's the holdup?" Midna asked. 'If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back." No, I did not know that Midna...

"Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you!" I sighed, and listened to her commands.

"I'll expand an energy field, and enclose all of your enemies within it. It will make it easier to attack." Her hair hand went into the air, as I noticed that a energy field expanded far enough to get the two, but I had to walk a bit closer to the other one before I would attack. Once it got the last one, I started to attack them, as they fell on the ground, and disappeared once again, and changed the portal color once again.

"Nice work, I say, your not that stupid as I thought you were." She said. Excuse me? I sigh once more as Link walked over to us.

"Let's go." Midna said as she patted my side. Me and Link continued to walk through Faron Woods, until we noticed the spring, and something floating in the air. We walked over to it, and noticed what it was.

"...Please...be careful... These woods... have changed..." That was the light spirit here. We kinda already noticed since we were just attacked by a creature that these woods have changed.

"The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... twilight. In this twilight, those who lived in the light... become as mere spirits.. It is a place... where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell... I... am a spirit... of light... Look... for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it in this vessel." Something them flew towards us. It was a vessel that was shaped like a grape vine, and disappeared.

"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as...invisible... as normal beings are here... The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil... once it has latched on to... our scattered light..." Me and Link nod.

We can't leave the light spirit like this, we need to find those insects and get back his lost light, and fast. Let's just hope we can find them, but we have to use our sense of smell to find them somewhere around here. Well, here comes another long day of finding bugs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Bug Hunting**

Come on! Really!? I freaking- UGH I HATE THIS! I been trying to get these bugs out of the ground, but I keep losing them! Lucky, there one only one of them left to make it easier, Link already went on ahead to get the other two that were left. I then lunged at the bug, and managed to catch.

"Finally! Caught ya!" Then a tear of light appeared as I walked through it, and started to run to Link's direction. I wonder if he got the tears of light while I was having a harder time then him.

I run to the spot where Link and I rescued Talo and the monkey from some Boboblins the other day. Once I got there, I noticed Link already found some.

"Need a little help?" I asked with a smirk.

Link looks at me.

"I could use it." He said.

He took one, while I got rid of the other. It took me a moment to get rid of it, but of course, Link had to wait for me to finish.

"You sure you got it?" He asked smirking.

I nod.

"Yeah, I just don't like these things." I replied.

"Just hurry up." Midna sighed.

I glared at her.

"I like to see you do this then." I remarked.

I finally got rid of it, and everything went white. After a few seconds, I was able to see again and we were at the spring. The Vessel of Light appeared and went into the water. Everything then went back to normal as the Twilight disappeared.

Midna then was in front of the spring, and she looked like she was a shadow. But her eye still had the color red there.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway?" Midna complained.

Does she seriously want to start? She giggles.

"See you later!"

She then disappeared into the spring. Like before, the light spirit was back, but this one was different. This one looked like a monkey, but it's tail was like a scorpion. He looks at Link and I.

"My name is Faron." The light spirit said.

"I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast... That was a sign."

He was talking to Link isn't he? Before I could ask why, he continued to talk.

"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. As the same for you to white wolf."

Me? Why me? I don't even know what this guy means!

"Look at your awakened form." He said.

Me and Link look at our self, and we were back to normal. But something was different. We both were wearing tunics. His was green while mine was a dark blue.

I then noticed a quiver on my back including my bow too. Where did that come from? Link also had a weapon, it was that sword and shield we 'borrowed' back in the village.

"The tunics that your garb once belonged to the two ancient hero chosen by the gods... Their power is yours. The true power that slept within the both of you." Faron said.

"Your names are Link and Ava. You two are the hero chosen by the gods."

Wait what? The old legend that was known through out history? ME AND LINK ARE THE CHOSEN HEROES? How is that possible!?

"A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long long ago, I and the others spirits of light locked it away." Faron said.

"Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You two must match the power of the king of shadows."

King of shadows? What does he mean by all of this?

"If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." Faron disappeared and it was all quiet. Midna then appeared out of Link's shadow.

"Well, well... You're the chosen heroes and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast!" She exclaimed.

I didn't reply but looked away.

"What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity... right?" She joked.

I was in the mood to argue with her, I'm still shocked at this.

"So... What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?" She asked.

"From what Faron said, we needed to match that power. So I guess so." I replied as I turned to them. Link nodded.

"I agree." He said.

"Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself." Midna said.

"Hey, look... You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck!"

She then went back into Link's shadow.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing Link." I said.

He shrugged.

"Me too, but we need to find out what going on." He said.

I sighed.

"Alright, let's get going."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Traveling to the Forest Temple**

"Great, just great. We need a key." I mumbled.

"You going to talk to that guy?" Link asked crossing his arms.

"Coro is his name by the way. And yeah, if we are to get through."

Link nodded.

I sighed.

"I'll be back."

I once again, walk back over to Coro's small home, and he is doing his usually and selling lantern oil.

"You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second! Jeez Ava, since when did you decide to wear blue?" Coro asked.

I shook my head.

"Not the time, I'm going to need that key again Coro." I said placing my hand on my hip.

"Sure thing Ava. Don't you think you'll need lantern oil along the way? I can give you some for a 100 rupees." He said.

"Alright, fine." I sighed.

I handed him my empty bottle and he fills it with lantern oil. He hands it back to me and also gives me the key.

"Thanks, I should get going."

He nods, and I leave. I walked back over to Link and opened the gate. I placed the lantern in his hands.

"You take it this time, and I'll cover you."

Did I forget to mention that I have a mini dagger? Guess I did. The mini dagger was a bit of surprise to me once I noticed. We walked into the cave and did the same like before. Burned the cobwebs, kill them enemies, and get rupees along the way.

Once we got to the exit, we noticed that it was already night, so we kept the lantern on. But there was something different. The whole forest was covering in this purple smoke like before. I thought it was there because of the Twilight?

How are we going to get past? Before Link and I could comment on this, someone takes the lantern out of Link's hands.

"What the-"

We noticed it run the broken deck. It was that monkey from before. It carried the lantern with a stick and shook it around.

Before I could scold the monkey, I noticed that it was starting to clear the smoke. Dang that is a smart monkey. The monkey then told us to follow.

Midna then appeared out of Link's shadow.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" She asked.

We didn't answer.

"You idiots! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!" Midna grumbled.

I glared at her.

"First of all, I knew what the monkey was doing, Link however... just never mind."

I walked towards the monkey as Link sighed. Midna went back into his shadow as we followed the monkey.

Apparently we had to cover to monkey to get to the other side of Faron Woods, which took a while since the monkey took the long way to get there. I even had to waste a few arrows just to cover her!

Once we made our way out, the monkey drops the lantern and runs off into the cave. I picked up the lantern.

"The monkey used up all of the oil." I replied with a sigh. "Lucky I bought some oil from Coro."

I refilled it and we walked past the next short cave. Once we came to the end, I put out my lantern and we continued to walk.

Once we came to the other path, we noticed a golden wolf with red eyes sitting there. It was like it was waiting for us. I noticed that it was looking right at me and not at Link at all. Before I could act, the wolf lunged at me. I reached for my dagger but everything went white.

* * *

Once I could see again, I noticed that I was not in Faron Woods anymore, but in a snowy area with Hyrule Castle in the back round. I was alone, Link wasn't here with me.

What is with that wolf? I turned around and noticed a skeleton standing there with armor on. It also carried a sword and shield. I then noticed that he was challenging me. I can't fight someone like that! Not with this small dagger!

I went to grab it, but when I pulled it out, I noticed that it was no longer a dagger but a long blade that was silver and white. It was so pretty and amazing how it was designed.

I went in to attack the foe, but he blocked it with his shield and went into hit me. I felt frozen and he stops it once it was close to cutting my head off.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

It spoke! Rather that it had a male voice so it was indeed a guy. But who is this person?

"You may be destined to become the Heroes of Legend... but your current power would disgrace the proud blue of the hero's tunic you wear."

He must mean me and Link aren't skilled yet to find this dark power the light spirit was talking about, right?

"You must use your courage to seek power... and find it you must. Only then will you become the heroes for whom this world despairs. If you both find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces... Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!" He said.

"Secrets? What secrets?" I asked.

"Secrets of the hidden skills I can teach you. But from now on, they get difficult depending on how you battling." He answered.

Great...

* * *

I placed my sword away once I learned the skill he taught me.

"There are still six hidden skills for you to learn." He spoke.

I turned to him.

"Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero... the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you..."

I nodded in responds.

"Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again."

I nodded once more.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words. Farewell!" He said.

Everything went white once again and now I couldn't see a thing once more.

* * *

"Ava? Are you awake?" A voice asked.

I groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out once that wolf touched you and it disappeared into thin air, do you know what happened?"

That was Link.

"Uh, well. This is what happened..."


End file.
